The Second Division's Roka
by Meep A Person
Summary: In a time before the terrible betrayal of three of the Gotei 13's captains, Gin Ichimaru, Aizen Sousuke and Tousen Kaname. In a time even before the horrible accident that took eleven ranked officers away from Soul Society. There was a period of tragedy..


-1_Well if you like this, I'll write more chapters x_X I'd really appreciate reviews if you want me to continue. __Sorry if the Zanpaktou names are a little… rough, I looked forever to find a site that could produce seemingly credible kanji. If anyone has any recommendations, I'd really appreciate them. _

In a time before the terrible betrayal of three of the Gotei 13's captains, Gin Ichimaru, Aizen Sousuke and Tousen Kaname. In a time even before the horrible tragedy that took eleven ranked officers away from Soul Society. There existed a period of horrible tragedy, wicked betrayal and terrible transformations.

The small, child-like Shinigami raised his short katana and screamed at the malformed hollow. "Splatter! Sebone Tsuchinoto!" (Splatter, Spine Serpent). The small Zanpaktou glowed brightly and altered its shape. The handle remaining in the same place, the blade spread out horizontally. At one end, a sharp, curved hook formed. The end that was facing the hollow shifted into a large blade that resembled half an arrow head. Behind it, a respectable length of chain held it to the handle along with a straight piece of metal. When the Zanpaktou finally stopped changing, a small harpoon had been formed. Smiling, the black haired Shinigami flipped his weapons in his hand, so the curved blade was facing towards the bear-like monster. "Come, Hollow." the boy taunted and the ferocious being responded with a brief roar before charging. The Shinigami swung his blade upwards at the oncoming Hollow, cutting through its razor sharp claws and severing its arms at the elbow as he swung his blade back down. Surpisingly, the hollow continued its assault, bearing its huge fangs down on the unsuspecting Shinigami. The pointed teeth dug into the boy's right shoulder, splattering blood on the grassy field below them. He leaped back quickly, using his unoccupied hand to apply pressure to the wound. "Congratulations Hollow" the boy said through painful gasps. "You managed to hurt my sword arm." switching his blade to his left hand, the boy now aimed the pointed end at the hollow. "Enjoy hell!! Splatter him Sebone Tsuchinoto!!" the point shot off the end of the Zanpaktou and the chain lagged behind it. The hollow tried to dodge the rapidly moving blade, but failed and was impaled by the harpoon. Swiftly, the Shinigami leaped to the right and proceeded to wrap the long length of his chain around the Hollow's head. The Hollow had been trapped and was writhing on the ground, its primitive mind seemingly aware of its coming demise. "Die.. Scum." the boy whipped his Zanpaktou backwards, tearing the chain straight through the Hollow's neck and dislodging the blade from its chest.

"Nice job, Roka. But you let yourself become wounded. That's very unbecoming of a Vice Captain." A slender blonde man appeared in front of a single tree standing on the grassy plain, slowly biting into an apple. "Getting wounded is not particularly improving your standing in the Second Division."

"Oh shut up Captain Keitaro, that thing was stronger than usual. It simply surprised me is all.."

"Oh?" Keitaro said, between bites of his apple. Suddenly he disappeared, leaving the apple in midair. He reappeared quickly in front of Roka. "You need to train your eyes if you ever want to succeed, boy." pressing his pointer and middle finger to the boy's forehead, he pushed Roka backwards with amazing force, causing him to tumble to the ground, then reappearing against the tree again, yawning. "Damn you..." Roka gritted his teeth in pain. "Hush boy, I barely tapped you." the narcissistic captain brought a finger to his mouth and bit down on the nail. "Oh dear, it looks like we have more company." he said, disappointed as two more hollows materialized through dark holes in the air. "Damnit! More?" Roka cried as he struggled to get up, reaching for his Zanpaktou with his wounded arm. When Roka got his hand around the hilt of the blade, he was thrown back roughly against the lone tree. "Calm down Roka, I won't let you fight in that condition." Keitaro stared at the hollow in front of him, its snake like form a bit off-putting. The second hollow resembled a wolf, but was standing on its hind legs. Keitaro sighed and reached for his small, knife-like Zanpaktou mounted to his left shoulder. "Nothing special." He drew the knife and whispered. "Cleave. Kama Mizuchi." (Cleave. Sickle Dragon.) The knife shattered and Keitaro stepped on the remains. Slowly they crawled up his legs and formed segmented armour on his shins. At the end of this armour his feet protruded and a curved blade appeared on each of his heels. "Well, lets start the party. Lucky, lucky hollows. You get to see the fastest Shunpo in all of Soul Society." Keitaro paused for a moment and thought about what he said. "Well, you probably won't even be able to see it." He disappeared and landed lightly on the Wolf Hollow's shoulder. "Hello there furry. " he said cheerily and twisted his right leg back, spinning himself around and lodging the blade in the center of the wolf's forehead, killing it instantly. The snake hollow took advantage of the moment and slashed its blade-like tail towards Keitaro. The tail looked like it went right through him, and Roka shrieked. Keitaro's body seemed to just dissipate and the Hollow was dumbstruck "Over here slimy." Keitaro taunted, appearing behind the snake. Before the Hollow could even turn its head, Keitaro slashed his left leg straight through the snake's thick neck. "You used an Azure Mirage against these scum?" Roka yelled from the tree, outraged. Keitaro smiled and turned towards Roka. "But if I don't do it sometimes, I might fall out of practice!" the captain laughed and kneeled down, placing a hand on his knee. The armour receded and his small knife reformed in his hand. Keitaro delicately returned it to its sheath on his shoulder and strolled towards Roka. Lowering a hand, he offered it to the wounded Vice-Captain. "Shall we go back to Soul Society now, Roka?"


End file.
